


Hide-and-Seek

by iris0358



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Adorable, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Gay, Hide and Seek, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, The CW, hide - Freeform, seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris0358/pseuds/iris0358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tries to get Samandriel to shut up while they play hide-and-seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide-and-Seek

The closet was dark, but warm. I heard someone walk by on the outside and tried hard not to laugh. “He’ll never find me,” I thought to myself, but I heard the footsteps come closer once again. I began holding my breath. “Don’t open the door,” I tried to use mind control through the wooden plank between us. I could feel my face getting hot and I knew I would have to breath soon, but I knew that if I did it would be loud.

“Dean,” I heard Sam’s muffled voice come from the other side, “It’s not that complicated.”

“Help me then,” Dean replied gruffly.

“That’s cheating.”

“It’s hide-and-seek, you won’t get a fine.”

“Yeah, but I might get sentenced to lego jail.”

I could almost feel a glare passing from Sam to Dean in the silence.

They walked away and I exhaled loudly, fearing that my face would explode if I held my breath another second. As my shoulders loosened, a hand gripped one of them tightly. I almost screeched and blew my cover if it weren’t for a quick realization.

“Adam! Do you need help?”

“Shhh…” I hushed Samandriel quickly and forced out a harsh whisper, “What did I say about freakin’ me out like that?”

“Are you trapped? I can free you!” he failed to quiet his voice as I almost stumbled into him by tripping over a loose shoe.

“Shut up!” I put my hand over his mouth, “They’ll find us!”

Samandriel pulled the hand away and finally understood what it meant to whisper, “Who are you hiding from?”

“Dean.”

“Again? What did you do this time?!”

I rolled my eyes, “Nothing.” I paused to think about the remark for a moment before continuing, “It’s a game.... but if you’re not quiet it doesn’t work!”

Samandriel hushed for several moments, but couldn’t keep his curiosness in, “I don’t get it.”

“I’ll explain later. Just shut up!” I sensed my opponent coming closer to my hiding spot once again. A slow footstep came thumping down the hallway.

“But I don’t understand NOW,” the angel complained.

“Shhh…” I swatted at his arm. Another footstep made its way to the door in front of me. Then another and another.

“Wh-,” he began again, but didn’t want to go out like this. I quickly pushed his short build into the wall, almost getting caught in a coat hanger, and pressed my lips forcefully up against his.

He shut up and knowing it was all I needed, I pulled away, but he held on. His hands tugged at the sides of my waist and drew me closer until I was resting against his chest. His soft lips moved slowly and then faster and faster and-.

A light pierced my eyes from the darkness as the closet door swung open. It was Dean, “I guess we’re done playing hide-and-seek.” Then he closed the door and walked away, trying not to laugh.


End file.
